NejaWorld PenSi
by ocha gledek
Summary: akhirnya...stelah 1 taun hiatus,gw kembalii! dipengaruhi author gila,tsunade n jiraiya mengadaptasi sinet indo 'Alisa' menajdi sebuah film layar lebar berjudul 'NEJA' yang akan ditampilkan dalam pentas seni dunia.
1. Chapter 1

Stelah setahun lebih hiatus aka vakum dari ffnet, gw kembaliii, kawan kawan!!! Halo n salam knal para newby! :D gw tau kalian pasti anak anak pintar yg bisa menggali bakat kalian di situs ini, sori juga buat para senior…gw ngilang tanpa kabar hohoho…okeh okeh…newbies yg blom knal, review juga,ya!!! Thnx =D

Pagi yang cerah dan tidak biasa di konoha raya

Burung burung tak hanya sekedar berkicau di sana sini,

Namun saking gembiranya ..tak segan segan mereka berjoged

(hayoo…blajar dari mana tuh burung? Inul,ya?)

Para ps alias pengemis sejati yang biasanya minta tarif 1000 sekarang dinaikin jadi 1 juta~

(konoha tiru tiru Indonesia, pengemis aje korup,apalagi presidennya?)

Oii…

Tau gak ini hari apa???

Tanggal brape,nih???

Ah,tauk ..males ngitung!

Hari ini adalah tiga hari sebelum hari PENTAS SENI DUNIA

Yang tentu saja, diikuti oleh berbagai Negara Negara di dunia

Pada hari pentas itu, tiap Negara harus menampilkan sebuah drama atau film yang akan ditandingkan dengan Negara lainnya di Negara tuan rumah tempat pelaksaan pentas itu.

Maaf kalo ada yang bingung, gimana kalo saiia jelasin dulu aje,ya?

Begini, Konoha itu tidak termasuk jepang, karena ya.. emang bukan! Gak ada tapi tapi an! Gak ya tidak.. koma…hahaha

**Sejarah konoha raya**

1945,

Layaknya Indonesia, konoha pun merdeka tahun itu dikarenakan menyerahnya suna raya tanpa syarat pada oto raya dan sekutu sekutu loncat nya yang KONON…tergabung **amingwati** di dalam nya.(sjak kapan itu)

Terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan di konoha pada tanggal 16 agustus tahun itu, nah..PERBEDAANYA DENGAN IND adalah, namikaze minato dan kawan kawan **dimasukin sumur** …bukan diungsikan ke rengasdengklok.

Alasan mengapa minato dkk dimasukin sumur adalah, supaya mereka bisa rapat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan orang lain.

Setelah selesai bergadang nonton bola, kushina dengan jengkel membawa tentara penggali sumur dan mereka semua melihat bahwa minato dkk bukan rapat,tapi nonton bola. Karena itu, kemerdekaan mereka pun diundur satu hari. Yaitu tgl 18 AGUSTUS 1945(oazzz)

Yah, lebih cepet Indonesia satu hari lima menit dua detik. Hehehe

XXX

Lanjuut…

Tahun lalu, Konoha hanya bisa menjadi bancher atau bancis cheerleader

Bagi Negara tetangganya yaitu suna raya.(oto raya juga ikutan, trutama si orochimaru..dia jadi banchers leader. Jiraiya ,kakashi,sapa lagi? Iruka,ebisu,de ka ka lah..mreka kan laki laki, nah pake seragam cheerleadernya cewek,trus nari nari kayak iklan rexona. Itulah banchers! )

Pemenang tahun lalu adalah Amerika Serikat dengan DRAMA MUSIKAL nya yang berjudul high school musical~(betapa sial itu troy bedes aka monyet…dengan tampang menyebalkan memandangi gaara trus bilang "pecundang kau" wah wah wah, untung si gaara nya gak denger..kankurou kentutnya keras banget sih.)-INI CUMA CEKO (CERITA KOMEDI) BUKAN SUNGGUHAN!!! BAGI FANS NYA TROY,JANGAN ADA YANG NUNTUT SALAH PAHAM-

Suna raya hanya bisa menggigit bantal mereka dan pulang naik becak,

Karena kalo kalah, mereka harus bayar banyak banget..kira kira satu miliar an gitu lah. Saking miskinnya, tukang becak sampe nendang mereka(tim suna) dari becak..dikarenakan kankurou kentut,trus duitnya terbang…jadi mreka ga bisa bayar becak..

Cukup saja pembahasan mengenai apa itu WORLD PENSI ato PENSI DUNIA

Sekarang,mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di kantor kepresidenan tsunade.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk pensi dunia yang bakalan meriah banget ini?

EH….NGOMONG 2…EMANG KONOHA DIUNDANG JADI PESERTA JUGA,YA???

**Kantor kepresidenan TSUNADE**

"yeeeeiiii!!!!!" jerit tsunade keras banget sampe shizune n tonton di sebelahnya budek

"berhasil, berhasil horee…kita mendapat undangan sebagai peserta…di pentas seni seduniaa…" sahut tsunade nyanyi kayak dora the exploler

Jiraiya selaku general manager di sana langsung buru buru mengadakan rapat

**Ruang Rapat SK** (bukan Shaman King, tapi SERBA KEMPROH alias jorok)

Jiraiya: jadi…ada ide,bu?

Tsunade: shut up you!!! Me lagi thinking geblek!(logat ala iori yg bicaranya pake 'me' )

Tetua 1: waduh, bule mood on,ya nona?

Tsunade: (ngelempar sandal ke tetua 1)

Tetua 2: hiyy…

Tsunade: AHA!!! Mari kita tanyakan kepada author..

Author: moh…pikiren dhewe! Gw sibuk,nyong!

Tsunade: ohh noooo….(nangis lebay)

Jiraiya: bagaimana jika kita..

Tetua 1&2, Tsunade: (melirik jiraiya dengan tatapan menusuk)

Jiraiya: baiklah, gimana kalo kita **copycat sinet sinet Indo** aje?

Tsunade: wow! Boleh,boleh..bagus ntu. Tapi ntu negaranya author,jir! Klo ketauan gimana?

Author: khukhukhu(ala sersan mayor kururu) kebetulan sekali, indo di dis sebelom tanding soalnye amingwati melakukan pelecehan nama baik presiden sby.(INI JUGA BUKAN SUNGGUHAN! JANGAN ADA YANG SALAH PAHAM)

Tsunade n jiraiya: YESS!!! KITA BISA COPYCAT SINET INDO

Author: silakan aje…yang lagi beken ntu "ALISA" kisah babu yang ditaksir bosnya..tapi itu ruwet banget..simpelin aje klo mau..

Jiraiya: MENARIK SEKALIII…kurasakan jiwa seni ku yang terpendam ini muncul kembali

Author: jiwa seni gundul mu! Nggambar rumah anak teka aje jendelanya menceng..gitu bilang berseni..

Tsunade: tros? Perannya kayak gimana???

Author n fujoshi sedunia: gimana kalo YAOI antara sang babu dan majikan???

Tsunade n jiraiya: no way…supaya adil kta harus pake undian

(sjak kpn mreka berdua ngikutin wali klas gw? Apa apa mesti pake undian…seruan milih ndiri kali)

Author: terserah..pokoknya JUDULNYA HARUS 'NEJA' GAK BOLEH YANG LAEN! AWAS KALO KALIAN GANTI JUDUL!!! HARUS N-E-J-A!!! ingat itu!

Author ilang…

Tsunade n jiraiya pun ngundang semua pemuda pemudi buat ngambil undian satu per satu..

TERNYATAAAA….

Tokoh2 nya:

ALISA= neji

"shit! Nape gw jadi cewe??? Mana jadi babu lemah gini?"

EVAN= naruto

"bagus gw jdi cwo ganteng perfect lgi..tapi,kok yang jadi alisa itu neji? Jijay…najess gw!"

NATASYA=kiba

"sialan….gw jadi cwe! Oi,narmbrung! Tuker peran!"

Naruto:"hah? Kiba n neji bakal jadi cewek n memperebutkan gw? Sesat! Gw pikir sakura ato hinata gitu.."

AYAH EVAN: hinata

"…"

IBU EVAN: tenten

"UPEMS!!! Udah Pasrah Eh Malah Sial"

PENGUMUMAN SELANJUTNYA…

Oleh author yang telah bermusyawarah dengan tsunade dan jiraiya,sehingga dapat mengambil keputusan yang paling baik.

Dikarenakan banyak persimpangan jenis kelamin dalam film yang akan ditampil kan tiga hari mendatang, berhubung dengan waktu yang tinggal sebentar(itu salahnya tukang pos tanpa nama,bukan salah kami selaku orang berwenang)

Kami akan mengganti nama nama tokoh menjadi:

Neji(cowok)= NEJA(nama neji versi cewek)

Kiba(cowok)= KINCLONG(nama kiba versi cewek)

Naruto = Naruto

Tenten=Tenten

Hinata(cewek)= HINTRUK(nama Hinata versi cowok)

Jam latihan akan segera diberitahukan nanti

Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami, jangan salahkan kami bila namanya ndesho dan kampong, itu semua adalah nama pemberian author.

terima kasih.

Neji: (mlongo) be,betapa …ndesho nya nama ku? Ne,ne jaa? Ja? Kok gak meja aja sekalian!!! Huhuhu(nangis lebay)

Naruto: syukur allhamdullilah…nama saya tetaplah indah nan menawan.

Hinata: hikz…betapa kejam dan bengis author itu,

Tenten: sabar, ….ini takdir,ntruk..eh,sori sori..gw ke bablasan manggil elo pake nama versi cowok elo, hintruk ya..eh hahah,iya iya hin –tru..rh, hinataa..iya,iya

Kiba:author!!!! (misuh misuh ala orgil) sialan amat ntu! Masa nama versi cewek gw bisa kinclong? Jelek banget,kan!

XXX

Setelah satu hari penuh misuh misuh sambil mabuk mabuk an di diskotik(tak dapat dipercaya…hinata alim juga ikut disko?)

30 maret….dua hari lagi WORLD PENSI!!!

Semua actor dan aktris berkumpul di lokasi syuting pertama mereka,

Namun…

Ada yang tak beres,

HINTRUK BOTAK?

Tenten: ntruk,eh..hinata…knape lo botak? Kmaren masih ada rambutnya gitu!!!

Naruto: ntruk..kok gitu sieh? Jlek tw!

Neji: ntruk! Bokap mo bilang ape???

Kiba: aduh,ntruk!!! Kayak ronaldowati,ntruk..

Naruto: lho? Nclong! Lo sndiri ??? rambut lo diapain?

Tenten: nclong! Lo hair extension plus lo setrika ya itu rambut?

Neji: aghstafirullah aladzim nclong! Rambut anjing gimbal elo tambah gila, lo semen,ya?

XXX

…Tbc…

REVIEW! Makin banyak yg minta apdet, bakal segera apdet,nih!

Soalnya kan gw kembali skolah…

Oh,y.. saiia juga mo Tanya,

Di naruto sapa tokoh cewek yang rambutnya paling kriwul?

Itu aj sementara…review yg ikhlas,dan jangan terpaksa..

Mau flame juga boleh,terserah aje lah/// pasrah gw~haha

**Kritik sangat dibutuhkan**


	2. nejach2

Neja World PenSi chapter 2

Saiia akan berusaha mengurangi a/n deh…

Bales review dulu,deh=D

Sefa-sama: yo…begitolah emang gokil n gaje=D

Alisa? Ga..saiia g terlalu ska, tpi krn org rumah nonton trs, saiia ikt.

Yo'i…kapitalisasi nya emang ga keurus,tuh…hehe, hintruk kriwul sipp!

Nozomi sora: oalah,iki sora toh1 tak pikir sape…ngape lo gnti nama pula..smpe ga knal gw!

Nara Fitamaru: yah,gak apa lah ngelanggar hak cipta sekali kali..hahaha*bejat mood:ON* ska alisa jg? Bgz"…liat aj,nih fanfic bakal 100 kali lebih GAJE drpd alisa yg aseli..hahaha

Dilia shiraishi: hikz"….saiia terharu baca review kamu..ternyata msh ad jg org yg manggil saya senpai.; iy=D kapitalisasi nya saiia perhatikan kali ini..

Minato untung ga mati sesek napas di sumur,ya?

Ichibi gara: yee…emang saia udh lama gabung di sini =,=" Iy,sih..klo a/n saiia kurangi,deh. Tpi klo bahasa..saiia emang ga bisa nulis bahasa baku,harap maklum~ saia emang anak lama, tapi bukan berarti saia hebat…justru kebalikannya,tau=D wakakaka. Makasih kritikannya…anda sangat membantu saia.

Manime Panraporo: a/n nya saia kurangi,nih…hehe,maklum dah saiia emang crewet,makanya a/n nya banyak..wakaka..

Aero range: woy,bro…lama tak ada kabar! Wakaka, gk usa aneh aneh lo! Ini kolom review, bukan kolom chat~ bener juga,lo! Lepel anak teka nih gw, bukan anak esde …hahahaha*gila nya kumat*

Mayuraa: tq"..saiia usaha legi deh biar tambah gokil. Tetep review ya!

Ok,mari kita lanjut ke cerita nya langsung.

Hinata aka Hintruk botak? Wah, ada ape nih? apa saking bela bela in peran nya sebagai cowok, hinata rela menggunduli rambutnya???

Si Kiba aka Kinclong juga! Bela bela in hair extension , ngelurusin sambut pake setrika pinjem dari rumah ino si udel bodong, udah gitu di semen. Mana semen nya itu nyolong dari toko bangunan.

Hinata: tenang,fren…gw Cuma pake topi renang warna kulit doang,kok!

Smua: oooo…. Topi renang nya si indra extravaganza toh...

Nah? Kalo elo Nclong? Pake wig???

Kiba: bukan. Ini asli kok.

Smua: ohh…

5 menit kemudian setelah mereka bengong

Semua: APA? Lo panjangin rambut lo, lo setrika juga, trus lo semen biar kaku gitu???

Kiba: yo'I,bro!

Semua: *ngempet ketawa* bwahahahahahahahaha! Lo kayak orang edan ! kayak boneka sawah dipacul sama burung! Kayak jelangkung !!!

Hwahahaha

Tiba tiba, shino lewat jualan kacang cap kecoa

Naruto: eh! No! liat ntu kibanclong temen elo! Bukannya jadi kinclong! Malah jadi dekil..

Shino: oh,kebetulan,fren!!! Aye mo jadi sponsor filem kalian! Mo promo kacang cap kecoa buatan klan gw! Kayaknya nih kacang cocok jadi aksesoris rambut baru kinclong aka Kiba! Hahaha

Naruto: Nclong! Cobain deh..

Si naru ngambil satu butir kacang cap kecoa, trus ditempelin di rambut kinclong yang kriwul.

Eh

Nempel…

Si Tenten,Neja, Hintruk,Shino,Naruto ngakak gaje ngeliatin si Kinclong yang udah mendekati primitive..

"oii…sori neh gw telat,my lovely students…" sahut sebuah suara dari seberang…(ntu org kyk guru teka aje)

"sensei!!! Ngape di sini?" sahut Naruto meneriaki kuping Kakashi sensei nya sampe budek

"ya kerja,dung…" bales kakashi ringan

"jadi ape?" Tanya naruto penasaran, udah tau dia n prenz nya mo syuting..

"jadi sutradara kalian lah,.." jawab Kakashi sambil nyengir(eh,tapi mulutnya gak keliatan)

Weq..tunggu, sejak kapan logat kkc jadi kyk mr pindah?

GLEDEEEK…

"apaaaaa????" jerit semua calon actor dan aktris dengan suara gemuruh

"ya ia la..masa ia donk! Duren aj dibelah bukan dibedong!" sahutnya tiru tiru project pop

Mau ga mau, mereka semua syuting dengan baik dan benar…namun tetep aje! Gokil n gaje..

Naskah telah dibuat oleh jiraiya

Panjangnya 9 lembar…dengan latar cerita yang rumit,

Sepertinya akan menjadi film yang gaje, namun ternyata diluar perkiraan.

**Syuting hari pertama NEJA**

Latar rumah pengemis di pelosok kampong konoha

Kakashi = kkc

Kkc: stan by di tempat…kamera…321, action!

Si Neja nangis nangis di tepi ranjang , ibu nya baru wafat

(peran ibu neja diperankan oleh iruka yang udah di kribo'in rambutnya)

Neja: nyak! Nyak…Don't die,nyak!.don't die! Aku butuh duwit

Iruka: (ngetok kepala neja) sialan lo! Mau nyak hidup Cuma buat dapetin duwit! Kerja sono!!!

Neja: nyak..neja mo kerja,tapi..gajinya dikit, enakan minta ma nyak

Iruka: manja lo! Nyak mo mati aje, biar kamu sengsara! Hahaha

Neja: nyak! Nyak kok tega sama neja yang cantik ini,nyak?

Iruka: (muntah) bwah! Cantik darimana kau? Siti jalizah aje lebih cantik dari kamu,nak!

Neja: ih..nyak jahat deh! Mati aja sono! Neja gak apa

Iruka: ya udah,nih..nyak mati aje,ya..dadah(kiss bye2)

Nyak nya neja pun mati~

Neja: kyahahahaah! Kampret lo mati!

Kkc: CUT !!! APA ITU? KOK NYAK LO MATHEK LO MALAH SENENG?

Neja: oh,iya..gw lupa klo iruka nyak gw..

Kkc: oke! Ulang!!!

Neja: huhuhu(nangis banjir) nyak, nape mati…neja mo makan apa? ubi lagi..nyak! tega banget nyak…hikz"(mulai ngibas 2 in rambut) neja mo kerja,ah! Biar jadi orang kaya..trus baru neja bisa beli kuburan buat nyak,ya?

Kkc: cut! Perfect! Oke oke..mari kita syuting kejadian sebulan kemudian!

Latar rumah mewah naruto

Hintruk yang baru plg kerja masuk rumah

Tenten: eh..suami ku sayang…baru pulang ya?

Hintruk: eh,iya istriku tercinta…gimana? Udah dapet pembokat baru,lom?

Tenten: ih…kamu kok gak sopan ya ? ngomong pembokat? Pake bahasa sopan dong…yaitu babu!

Hintruk: oh,iya,ya..babu sih bahasa sopan..haha,udah ada?

Neja: om,tante..kenalin saya neja hyuuga, babu baru di sini

Hintruk: ini orangnya? Cantik banget! Cocok buat putra kita si naru!

Tenten: wah!!! Neja! Kamu manusia bukan? Kayak malaikat…wajah kamu innocent sekali..cantik! bener,deh,pi! Cocok buat putra kita si naru!

Hintruk: iya! Naru pasti suka kita jodohin sama neja..ya neja,ya! Kamu kerja yang bener,ya!

Neja: aduh,om..tante..makasih pujiannya..saya akan kerja dengan perfect!

Kkc: cut! Oke oke!!! Neja! Ambil pel pel an! Syuting part 4!

Neja ambil pel pel an trus mulai ngepel sambil nyanyi nyanyi…

Neja: pilihlah aku jadi babu mu..kupasti setia ngepel dan ngelap! Yei yei yei(joget joget)

Tenten: ja! Neja!!! Tolongin tante!!! Dapur kebakar!!!

Neja: waduh! Tante(panic..komat kamit) pemadam kebakaran nomernya berapa???

Tenten: gak tau lah…kamu tau gak???

Neja: gak tau tante..hehe

Tenten: trus??? Gimana kita,ja? Rumah bisa kebakar ini,ja!

Neja: yasudah tante..kita ludahin aja apinya!

Tenten: konyol lo,ja! Emang ludah kamu se gedhe apa???

Neja: segedhe air bah,tante!

Tenten: wah! Bagus itu! Ayo ludahin ntu api!

Neja: ludah muncrat no jutsu!!!

Jebyarrr…..

Ntu rumah langsung jadi bersih n kinclong

Tenten: wah! Ja! Ludah kamu wangi,ya..kayak detol!

Neja: ah,tante bisa aja…hwahahaha

Kkc:cut! Sekarang adegan naru plg dari amrik!!!

Latar, rumah naru udah jadi mewah dihias hias gak keruan.

Naru pake jas hitam kayak gubenur plus pake peci nya ,

Hintruk jemput nari dari bandara..

Begitu masuk rumah…

Neja: den naru,ya?

Naruto: babu baru,lo?

Neja: iye,raden…bru plg dari amrik?

Naruto: iya,nih…eh,kamu cantik banget ya,bu..babu! nama kamu sape?

Neja: neja hyuuga,dden.

Naruto: oh…kampungan banget ih nama lo!

Neja: ape? Sialan lo!

Kkc: CUT !!! CUT! Apa ntu neji? Lo ntu neja! N.E.J.A, alim n bae.. naru ntu bos elo, sopan dikit dong..

Neji: iya iyaa…

Kkc: oke, mulai lagi..ready, set go!(kok kyk balapan motor?)

Neja: iya,den…emang saya orang kampong

Naruto: iya.. bener juga,ya..wh,gw balik dulu,ya..mo siap siap pesta perjodohan ntar malem..

Neja: iya den..

~ latar berganti, si neja yang diseret seret sama nyonya tenten~

Neja: aduh,nyonya..itu panic kalo meledak gimana? Saya mo dibawa ke mana she emangnya?

Tenten: ke salon,dunk ja! Kamu bakal kami jodohin ama naru!

Neja: oh,makasih buanyak nyonya…saya terserah aja,deh..

Tentne: nah,gitu dwong! Hepi hepi aja kali..

Neja: iya nyonya..

~latarnya salon~

Mata neji yg butek kyk org tak berpupil itu dicet pake cat tembok biru

Pipinya ditampar tampar sama si mba mba salon biar blush on alami gitu

Bibirnya dikasi lipstik nya mak Erot yang udah 7 taun disimpen di gudang

Warnanya ntu merah tua bangett kayak batu bata

Matanya ditempelin bulu mata palsu nya amingwati yang kriwul pake lem aibon

Udah gitu wambutnya disetrika pake setrika yang udah kobong

Bener bener ancur ntu penampilannya si neja

Tau gak kenapa kayak gitu?

Sapa dulu dong yang jadi mba mba salon?

Si konohamaru cilik yg menor itu lhoo~

KM(konohamaru): aduh,kak neja…cantik lo

Neja: oh,ya?

KM: iya..cacar bintik bintik..hehe

Neja: kurang ajar!

Kkc: CUT! WELEK KON! Kamu itu neja! Yg alim n bae..ulang lagi!

Neja: ehemm(senyam senyum palsu) cling(nyengir) iya,dek…kakak cantik udah adek rias..tengkyuu dek..hihi(nyengir kesel)

KM: hehe..sapa dulu dong? Konohamaru gituh..

Tiba tiba si tenten yg lgi krimbet(creambath) nyadar kalo di neja jelek banget

Teten: duh,ja! Kamu kayak kethek bengek nya tetek tau,ga! Gila apa ? sapa yg ngerias elo sampe jdi jelelk kayak gitu?

KM: gw tante!!!!

Tenten: astagaaa,ja! Kamu kok mau dirias sama anak kecil nakal ini? Dia ini pencuri timun di kebun pak raden,ja! You should be careful with this little jerk!

KM: huwaaa(nangis) tante kumisen jelek…kumisen jelek

Tenten: waduh,saya dipuji! Saia pengen banget punya kumis,hehe

_Neja's pov: oh..ternyata nyonya tenten punya sisi gila! Pengen punya kumis..pantesan dia benci sama pak raden, ternyata iri sama kumisnya doang toh?_

End of neja's pov

Akhirnya mba salon yg aseli muncul,plak plek plok plik pluk (nampar konohamaru yg jail) trus ngerias neja…sehinggga neja pun menjelma menjadi (tikus nya) Cinderella ~ yang sangat cantik tentunya.

**Malam harinya saat pesta**

hintruk n tenten udah berdiri disamping naru untuk mencari jodoh yang tepat sambil melihat kanan kiri mencari jodoh tepat untuk naru

naru sendiri sebenernya gak tau klo dia mo dijodohin..

pas smua tamu udah kumpul, hintruk buka pembicaraan

hintruk: kita hari ini mala mini jam ini menit ini detik ini nafas ini kali ini mengumumkan bahwa kami akan mencari satu dari ribuan gadis di sini untuk menjadi menantu kami.

Semua gadis gadis(SGG): kyaaa..(mengutamakan dirinya sendiri)

Tenten: ingat,semuanya…kami hanya memilih satu gadis saja!

Naru: lho,ma,pa! kok gitu sih? Naru kan udah punya pilihan sendiri???gimana sih? Naru udah suka ma orang nih! naru udah punya cewe

Tenten: ga urus! Pokoknya cwe pilihan mami n papi inih yang paling cocok buat masa depan dan kehidupan masa datang kamu,sayang

Hintruk: iya! Kamu harus mau,ya nak!

Naru: hah! Whatever lah..aku undang pacar aku kok.

Tenten n hintruk: whatever! Ga urus,nak! Pokoknya cwe pilihan kami yg bakal kawin ama kamu!! Titik! Ga ada koma!

Naru: (menghela napas)

Sebelum terlambat,mari kita bahas dulu tempat pesta mereka.

Sebenarnya itu seperti hall convention centre di konoha meeting centre.

Di tengah tengah udah disiapin secara bersih(ga kotor) buat dansanya si naru n calon istrinya..

Tiap cewe yang di awasi ato di mata mata in sama hintruk n tenten disorot lampu …namun sayang sekali, udah lima jam ga ada cewe yg bisa disorot.

Hitruk: duh,mi..kok cewe cewe di sini pada kudisen,ya?

Tenten: iya, kutu air nya banyak…pada ga pake produk pabrik kita si daktarin sih,pi..

Hintruk: iya, eh.. neja mana?

Tenten: lha itu aopa???

Neja muncul dari tangga atas kayak cinderellla

Namun di neja terlihat gondhes nan ndesho..

Waktu turun tangga, dia tersandung!!!

Jatuh

Ngglundung

…

Hintruk: nah! Itu dia…neja! Calon istri anak saya!

Mitra bisnis(MB) nya hintruk: hah? Cewe yang ngglundung tadi itu?

Temen" nggosip arisan(TNA) tenten: jeng? Kok mantu lo ngglundungan gitu

Tenten n Hintruk: GA APA! NEJA NTU CANTIK…N BAEK! LIAT DUNG…

I jam kemudian

Naru yg tlah hilang entah ngacir kemana muncul bersama seorang cewe jelek yang kummel

"semuanya! Ini pacar gw sejak 5 tahun lalu! Namanya kinclong …cantik! N high class! Gk kayak cewe dekil pilihan papi n mami yg neja neja an meja itu!" sahut naruto nyindir si neja sambil meluk 2 kinclong

Si kinclong malah memamerkan gigi kuncing nya yg bekas kulit cabe nya banyak..

Tamu tamu di sana pada ilfill berat liad si kinclong yg jijay n si neja yg ngglundung sampe otaknya keluar trus matanya ngglinding(ga,lah! Yg ini bercanda)

Tau kah kalian gimana si hintruk ?

DiA PINGSAN KARENA SHOCK

"ohh..gak mungkin! Gw psti mimpi! Anak gw punya pacar jelek? …" glek! Hintruk pingsan

Eh…si tenten mengira hintruk mati

Tenten jerat jerit kayak orang kehilangan jantung

"[pi…oh,no!!! papi kamu mati naru! Ini gara gara pacar kamu yg jijay itu !!!hikz" tenten nangsi lebay

"naru sih ga apa…knapa gk bawa ke puskesmas terdekat aj,mi?" Tanya naru yang sok tenang sok pinter

"iya! Nyonya! Puskesmas itu murah lho! Kalo nyonya pura pura mati,ntar diaksih gratis kok! Ayo ..saya anter aja! Kenalan saya seorang BI(babu istimewa ) di sana.." ajak si neja

Tiba tiba di tengah perjalanan,

Krek

"kyaa" jerit tenten

"kenapa nyonya?" Tanya neja yang panic juga kaget

"ada setan di sebelah naru!" bales tenten

"mi! ini kinclong pacar naru! Gak sopan amat sih? Manggil dia setan?" jawab naru

"ohh,iyaaa…." Hela nafas ibu naru si tenten lega.

Tauknya si papi naru hintruk udah ga ada napasnya!!!

"nyonya..klo ga sempet lagi bisa mati beneran si tuan hintruk!" jerit neja

Sambil nyokot jari

Takada kendaraan lewat di sana..

Karenaa udah jam 2 pagi.. pestanya nunggu si neja aje 5 jam!

Lelet amat

Gimana tuh nasib hintruk? Mati hidup mati? Wah…

Tbc aj de..mls ngetik lanjutannya

Bingung si hintruk mati ato ga(pdhl klo hintruk mati,gmn crita neja mo selese?)

Btw, review ya!


	3. chapter 3 : lebih ancur

Neja world pensi chapter 3

Thnx 4 all yg udah review,

Kalian semua sudah menjadi motivasi buat saya.

Maafkan saya bila kebanyakan fic saya memiliki lebih dari sekedar banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan, kapitalisasi, dan sebagainya.

Mulai ja deh

**Jam 2 pagi…**

subuh-subuh begitu yang nongkrong di jalanan Cuma nyamuk, lalat, tukang ojek diskotik dan anak –anak ngga nggena (contoh: para narkobaers dan dugemers) tidak termasuk tukang becak yang ngorbit sampe subuh buat cari duit menghidupi anak istri dan kyai kyai masjid yang alim.

neja dalam keadaan panic, selain mulai konselet bagai cok –cok an listrik kesambet kopi , neja mulai gemeteran kemudian menggigit gigit tas kinclong

kinclong : hei, mahal you know!

Neja : enak rasanya… kecut –kecut asem manis ehehehe

Naru : apa – apaan kalian? Papi lagi sekarat gini malah ribut ajee…gimana nih nasib papi selanjutnya? Klo mati? Sapa yang mau **gaji Rp 200,00** –kecil amat gajinya- kamu , ja? Sapa juga yang mau kasih **uang saku 5 triliun per detik** buat kamu, nclong ?

Kinclong & Neja : arwahnya papii…

Tenten hanya tertunduk diam memandangi calon mayat suami tercintanya, Hintruk. Pandangan mata Tenten sayu namun tajam, menunjukkan isyarat kesedihan namun juga ngantuk gitu…

Tenten : udah, nar…

Naru : ohh… udah sadar papi?

Kinclong : bego lu! Maksudnya tuh…

Air mata tenten mulai menetes, mengingat detak jantung suami tercintanya sudah tak terdengar lagi. "Tik tik tik…waktu berdetik, hintruk memulai kematian…"

Neja : nyawa kita itu hanya ada satu.

Naru : eh?

Neja : tak seperti nyawa tokoh – tokoh game yang bisa sampai 8 ato 9.

Karena itu, jika seseorang telah meninggal, ia kehilangan nyawanya satu –satu nya .Ketika ia melayang, kita manusia di sekitar nya tidak dapat memanggilnya kembali. Karena itu…jika…

Air mata neja pun ikut meleleh mengikuti bu Tenten.

Ia tak mengerti hal apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

---bentar, ini ceko cerita komedi kok mendadak berubah mood nya ya---

Padahal, Neja baru aja kenal Hintruk, tapi ketika Hintruk mati, kenapa Neja sedih begitu,ya?

Neja : iya, kok saya juga bingung ya?

Naru : kok mami sama neja nyerah gitu sih? Papi masih hidup tau! Papi kan udah janji nggak akan mati sebelum tanda tangan surat wasiat berisi warisan seluruh harta – harta nya termasuk cewe – cwe simpenannya untuk diberikan kepada naru,mi?

Tenten : hah? Papi punya cewe – cewe simpenan? Tau dari mana kamu?

Jangan ngaco deh, nar! Ato kamu bakal ibu kutuk jadi kuaci? Hah?

Kinclong dan Neja hanya bisa diam dan mlongo liat bu Tenten marah – marahin Naru.

Naru : lho? Itu beneran kok, mi! papi udah sejak luaammaaaa punya buanyaaak cewe simpenan!

Tenten : sejak lama nya itu sejak kapan?

Naru : kemarin…

KKC : CUT! Gapleekk…

Naru heran bukan kepalang, ini syuting udah lama banget, pas lagi puncak nya seru –seru gitu, eh.. malah di cut sama kkc.

Naru : kenapa,pak?

KKC : pak? Hah? Gua bapak lo apa? Sensei donk panggilnya..keren gituu

(kkc gaul mood on)

Naru : grrr… iya, sensei! Kenapa sih di cut segala? Kan emang bener kalo pak Hintruk baru kemarin punya cewe – cewe simpenan?

KKC : heh… emang bener kemarin pak jiraiya meminjamkan cewe –cewe nya buat kita syuting, tapi dalam scenario ini kan **Hintruk punya cewe –cewe simpenan sejak jaman sebelum masehi**,nar?

Naru : lho? Bukannya sebelum jaman dino udah ada,ya ses?

KKC : HAH? SES? Lu piker gua tante tante?

*Bletak*

Tenten : gua pikir kkc sensei cukup pintar, ternyata (geleng – geleng kepala)

Hinata yang tadinya dibius supaya tidur sama kkc aje ikutan bangun karena mendengar bunyi bletak (shuriken dilempar ke kepala kkc oleh tenten)

Hintruk : apaan, sih? Kapan mau selesai syuting kalo kita ribut terus, anak anak?

Naru : apa? Anak –anak? Mentang – mentang lu jadi bokap gua di sinet ini,ya?

Diam – diam Kinclong berbisik kepada Neja

Kinclong : oi, ja…gimana kalo kita taruhan aja? Kamu pegang sapa ? bu tenten ato naru?

Neja : naru aja, nclong… kan dalem scenario, si naru tokoh utama, jadi… kalo debat udah pasti naru menang.

Kinclong : oh,ya? Oke.. aku sih pilih bu tenten, jagoan sih. Inget, 6 juta ya kalo menang?

Neja : oke!

Dan kebetulan syuting dimulai lagi,

Tenten : ayo jawab!sejak kapan papi punya cewe simpenan? Kemarin itu papi ada di rumah seharian sana mami , ngga mungkin banget toh nar???

Si bu tenten udah mulai frustasi , ia tak hanya menangis sedih karena hamper kehilangan nyawa suaminya, namun juga karena kesal suaminya punya selingkuhan, **ia marah dan menjambak rambut neja yang panjang kayak pel –pel an**

Neja hanya bisa diam dan pasrah suajaaa dan memasrahkan diri terhadap tuhan YME..

Tapi dalam hati nya yang terdalam, ia berkata

"oh, shit…ini rambut palsu nya iphan gunawin yang gua pinjem dengan susah payah, eh malah dirusakin sama tenten."

Naru mencoba menenangkan mami nya

Naru : mi, tenang mi! tenang… papi sbenernya punya cewe cewe itu sejak jamn dino mi…

Plak… naruto tertampar oleh ibu nya..

Tenten : apa kamu bilang??? Kamu tahu hal ini sejak awal kan?

Naru : enggak mungkin lah mi… **impossible gituu!** Kalo naru udah tau dari awal, pasti naru laporin polisi !

Tenten semakin bingung dan semakin memperkuat jambakan nya kepada rambut neja.

Neja: aduh duh duh, nyonya…iya deh, saya ngaku. Kemarin saya mergokin tuan lagi ke bar, trus main sama cewe cewe simpenannya.

Tenten : sungguhan ja???

Neja : iya, ada fotonya kok, ya kan den naru?

Naru : iya lah.. masa iya dong, najis aja tralala bukan tradongdong.

Tenten berhenti menangisi kehilangan nyawa suaminya yang tak tertolong karena tak ada kendaaraan lewat (sebenernya ada ojek dan becak, tapi si mami ngga mau pamor nya turun, jadi nya ..gitu deh)

Tenten : udah cukup semua ini, nar! Kita musti tolongin papi dulu, trus baru nanyak yang sesungguhnya!

Naru , neja , kinclong(yg jdi figuran) : ya!

Mereka pun naek bajaj(kan temennya becak) dan minta sama supir nya biar ngebut ke rumah sakit secepatnya

Naru : tumben mami bijak?

Tenten : huhh (menjambak rambut neja lagi karena kesal)

Kinclong : lho? Yang salah kan naru, mi? kok yang dijambak neja?

Tenten : hei! Berani amat kamu panggil saya mami? Ngga sudi saya punya mantu kayak kamu, kriwul!

Kinclong : lho, mi… nama saya itu kinclong! Bukan kriwul!

Tenten : ah, whatever..sama aja kan? Kriwul sama kinclong.. sama sama ndesho lan katrok!

Naru : makanya, nclong udah gua bilangin, ganti aja nama lu jadi kintir kek kantuk kek ato tokek kek? Kan bagus? Sama sama K lagi hurup nya?

Neja : yaelah, den naru! Selera nama den naru buruk banget,ya!

Tenten : iya! Sama buruknya sama papi kamu yang dulu mau kasih kamu nama **indul**!

Neja n Kinclong : hah??? Bukannya inul?

Kinclong dan neja pun mulai bisik-bisik

Ih, tuan hintruk bodo bgt y?

Iya y.. orang elit begitu kasi nama anak indul…idih merinding

Padahal aku pikir dia pintar dan bijak..ternyata

Naru : kok naruto jadinya? Bagusan indul mi!

Tenten : grrrr….(njambak rambut neja lagi)

Neja's pov "uhuh…ntar gw harus bayar igun berapa coba? Bisa bangkrut!"

---sampai lah mereka di rumah sakit konoha raya---

KKC : oke! Mulai lagi 321, go!

Semua : oke! (termasuk hintruk)

KKC : grrr…maksudnya mulai adegan nya dong! Mulai acting, jangan malah balesin oke…

Semua : yaa…

KKC :!$!^W$%&&$

Dalam keadaan parah, hintruk ditidurkan di tandu, trus dibopong ke ugd ,

Sementara 4 orang pengantar itu disuruh menunggu di luar ruangan.

Kinclong : idih…rs mahal begini mbopong pasien pake tandu? Jadul amat

Neja : gimana toh? Tandu itu mahal banget tau! Di desa semua orang nggotong orang sakit pake tangan ornag 10 malah. Bagus kan kalo ada tandu?

Tenten's pov

"sepertinya aku memang harus menyadari beberapa hal duniawi yang diajarkan gadis ini kepadaku. Yang harus kita syukuri adalah, masih ada nya kendaraan yang mau mengantar papi ke sini, dan masih bisanya papi ditangani oleh dokter dokter, masalah jadulnya tandu sepertinya bukan hal penting."

Neja : udah bersyukur mbak ada tandu, untung lagi tuan masih bisa ditolong.

Kinclong sewot… bibirnya manyun manyun kayak kodok minta dicium.

Naru : nclong..kamu cantik banget deh kalo manyun kayak kodok gitu..

Kinclong : oh? Really? Thnx yank… kamu emang orang terganteng di dunia!

Neja's pov

"masyaallah.. org se menyeramkan mbak kinclong dibilang cantik , selera dan otak den naru emang udah miring"

tenten's pov

"turunan papi nya"

---tak lama kemudian,

dokter keluar ruangan dan menjelaskan bahwa **papinya naru itu sengaja tahan nafas sampe lamaa biar dikira mati dan dibawa ke rumah sakit karena pengen ketemuan sama dokter muda yang ganteng.**

Semua : APAAA???

Dokter : iya,bu. Tuan Hintruk baru saja menjelaskan hal logis seperti itu.

Tenten nyelonong masuk ugd dan langsung ngelitikin si hintruk

Ternyata benar, hintruk aka papinya naru pura-pura mati supaya dibawa ke rumah sakit

Dan waktu dikonfirmasi oleh neja dkk, hintruk ngaku

Hintruk : iya, mi.. papi ngaku emang suka sama dokter muda di rs ini , itu si dokter kummel… tapi bukan cinta daun muda atau orang homo kok mi…

Papi Cuma prihatin dan sayang sama dokter kummel Karena dia mirip sama anak papi yang hilang dulu.

Tenten : oh, maksud papi si kimi ya?

Hintruk : iya…

Neja : lho? Tuan dan nyonya punya anak selain den naru?

Naru : grrr! Apa maksudnya ini?

Kinclong : huh! Naru! Kalo kamu bukan anak kandung pewaris harta, aku gak mau jadian lagi sama kamu!

Naru : lho.. nclong!tapi kan naru ini belahan jiwamu,nclong?

Kinclong : nggak kalo kamu nggak kaya !

Hintruk : weleh weleh… gimana toh ya? Kimi itu anak anjing kesayangan papi dulu, nar…

Tenten : iya, si kimi yang suka maen maen sama kamu itu lho nar, masa lupa sih? Dia kan kamu anggep kayak kakak kamu sendiri?

Naru : ohh…itu toh, anjing dekil itu.

Neja : tapi kenapa manusia, cwo muda, ganteng lagi dibilang kayak anjing, tuan?

Hintruk : lho? Emang kadang ada orang yang mirip hewan kan?

Tenten : asal tau aja, ya. Kimi anjing itu tampan lho~

Kinclong : masa? Kalo kimi tampan, cakep mana sama naru?

Hintruk : sori y nar..mnurut papi cakepan kimi, meski dia anjing.

Tenten : iya, ini lho ada foto nya, mau lihat? Neja? Kinclong?

Neja: ohhh… anjing ini kan sepupu jauhnya akamaru?

Kinclong : gile, cakep amat nih anjing, wjahnya kayak malaikat..

Naru : ye, itu mah neja kali.

Hintruk : ya, udahlah… kita pulang aja..

Semua : ya!

Hintruk's pov

"untung saja…naru tidak tahu kalau dokter kummel itu sebenernya anak kandungku yang hilang. Dan lagi, sepertinya tujuanku menjodohkan naru dengan neja adalah, karena neja juga anakku. Ya…kummel dan neja adalah anak kembar …dan kalo kalian pengen tau siapa sebenernya naru, ikuti terus neja world "

note : dr. kummel diperankan oleh kurenai

kdi nya kribo deh:P

terus ikuti neja world pensi ya, ch 4 ya segera menyusul!


End file.
